


Well, It's Called Family Video For A Reason

by stranger_thanfiction



Series: Stranger Things 30 Day Challenge [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 30 day stranger things challenge, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Let Steve be happy, Season 3 Spoilers, Steve-centric, after that iconic fv scene I had to write something, let the kids be happy, no relationships outside of canon, robin and steve are bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 22:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19839469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranger_thanfiction/pseuds/stranger_thanfiction
Summary: Steve really needed this job. As a single, struggling mother of six (seven counting Robin) and a 2-1 record of getting the absolute shit kicked out of him when fights break out, he needs a steady, stable, boring job for the rest of the summer.(alternatively titled, The One Where the Kids Use Steve for Movie Discounts)Season Three Spoilers!!!!





	Well, It's Called Family Video For A Reason

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be funny, I swear, but it ended up more fluffy than anything. 
> 
> Today's prompt (a part of @hey-dingus 's 30 Day Stranger Things Challenge on tumblr) was funniest scene, which for me is literally anytime my men Steve or Dustin are on screen. I ended up on the Family Video scene, mainly because Robin is my Lesbian Jesus, and this monstrosity came out of it. 
> 
> (Hahaha, I'm so great at following prompts :')  
> but also if you actually like this, please kudos and comment, and if you don't, yell at me on my tumblr : @modernfeminismtalking  
> Enjoy!

Somehow, Steve gets the job. 

Steve Harrington’s life for the past two years has been nothing short of a shit show, and honestly, he’s just a single mother trying to make it in this fucked up world. 

With now six mouths to feed (seven if he counts Robin) and a 2-1 record of getting the shit kicked out of him every time conflict arises (thank you, Henderson for the reminder), he really needs this job at Family Video.

He doesn’t know shit about movies (other than the sci fi ones Henderson forced on him before camp, before everything,) but he needs this job so he sucks it up and puts on the polo every morning. 

Keith is an asshole, but he’s never there on the slow weekdays so the job becomes bearable. 

Robin is also an asshole, and she’s already created a new board of his strike-outs with the ladies, but this time he has one, too. 

_Robin I swear to God if you scream ‘Ahoy Ladies’ to a group of girls one more time-_

_My ass is grass, I know, dingus. Make better threats._

Henderson pops in almost daily, always bringing treats from his mom and updating Steve and Robin on Suzie or the Party or even the most recent DnD campaign Will and Mike are planning. 

Robin, the super nerd, was once her party’s bard in middle school and will often derail bro time with stories of her campaigns. 

_You’re stealing my kids, Robin._

_Oh, I’m sorry, Steve, would you like to contribute about what kind of spell works best against an Abberation?_

The kids all together will come in once a week, either on their bikes or by hitching a ride from Nancy or Jonathan, and their loud banter is a welcome intrusion, reminding him that most of them are still here. 

He always ignores the sting when he sees either of two or when they both shoot him pitying looks. 

They all have different taste in movies; little Byers likes comedies, Wheeler pretends that he doesn’t glance too long at _The Breakfast Club_ , and Henderson always camps out in front of the science fiction section. El normally sticks with Wheeler, and Mayfield, when she’s up to it, always wants the _Karate Kid_ or _The Outsiders._

Hargrove’s sister, always flanked by either El or Sinclair, always lingers a little too long in front of the rentals before being led away by one of her friends. 

(He always reminded Steve a little of Ralph Maccio, if he was being honest with himself.) 

While trying to pick something for movie night, Keith almost kicked the group out over Henderson and Wheeler’s brawl over Return of the Jedi. 

_It’s bullshit, Dustin! Why do we need to see it again? We should start over, El hasn’t seen the first one!_

_You just don’t want her to see the metal bikini, Mike!_

_Metal bee-keen-ee?_

_Oh, for the love of God._

After forty minutes and a brief intermission, the group decides to rent all three movies to return to the Byers’ house. When they get to the front to checkout, the dicks have the nerve to give him puppy dog eyes. 

_Steve, we can use your discount, right?_

Ignoring the holes being drilled in his back from Keith, he sighs and nods, wiping a hand across his exhausted face.

He loves the little shits, but God bless Joyce. 

Later, as he’s closing the front counter and Robin’s restocking the shelves, the small woman walks in and extends an invite to come over for the kids with the lure of free pizza.

Facing another night alone in the big house or one filled with screaming, hormonal almost-teenagers, he accepts for both he and Robin and drives her there in his beat up Beemer. 

_Where did these dents come from, Steven??_ he vaguely recalls his dad's questioning upon his return from fuck-knows-where after Steve is discharged from the hospital. 

The small house is the site of everything that’s gone wrong in his life, but Steve can’t deny the warmth spreading in his chest as the kids cheer when he and Robin walk through the door. 

The pizza has been demolished by the Party, but Joyce manages to scrounge up half a pie for the duo, Nancy, and Jonathan.The four eat in awkward silence before Henderson slides into the kitchen. 

_Why the hell are you all sitting out here? We’re about to start the first movie!_

The four teens move to the living room, where the kids have overrun the small living room to crowd around the television. 

Jonathan and Nancy claim the chair closest to the door, and Steve and Robin take opposite ends of the couch. 

After ten minutes of the boys fighting over who can set up the VCR to the TV, 

( _I’m the President of the A/V Club!_

_You almost broke it!_

_Shut the hell up Einstein, because I know what I’m doing!_

_It’s my house let me try!_ )

the rolling credits appear and the Party disperses to their comfortable positions. 

Wheeler and El take the other couch, wrapped up tightly in blankets, and Byers sits next to them, bowl of popcorn on his lap. 

Sinclair and his girl take the floor, and he’s already began to casually drape his arm across her shoulder.

Mayfield, having a good day, lightly pinches his side before huddling closer under his arm.

Henderson, the little shit, plops himself between Steve and Robin. 

The pair look at each other and shrug; after a beat, Steve shoves Dustin over so he can stretch his legs. 

As the credits fade into the wide shot of the two robots walking in the sand, Steve looks around and can’t help but be thankful for all of them- _most of them_ \- having made it this far, and for his shitty job at Family Video.


End file.
